I am Rachel
by cici bird
Summary: I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare. My story didn't end when I became the Oracle. It had just started.
1. Prologue

I am Rachel

_by Cici Bird (Lady Bird)_

I am not Rick Riordan. He is and always will be a better writer than me. He has incredible talent, and he seems to know a lot. He's probably a son of Athena. Luucckkyy..... So, don't sue me! (I ain't Rick. My mom's Demeter!)

_000_

_**Prologue**_

I am Rachel.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

And before you hear my story, I want you to know a few things. So:

Most people think I was shipped off the Clarion Ladies Academy, then happily skipped back to Camp Half-Blood to spread my wonderful prophecies full of joy for the next fifty years. Wrong!

2 Being the Oracle isn't exactly the greatest job. Sometimes I watch all the Demigods, and I feel like there's an invisible wall between us. I've been excluded.

3. I am an artist, and as an artist, I am entitled to a studio at camp. The paints are in every color, the brushes clean themselves (no damned paint thinner!), and I can be in my happy place while everyone else is training.

4. I should have trained. I regret with all my heart that I didn't. Art is my passion, but when you get into the real world, where the monsters are, it does no help at all. Though it did help me handle my dagger. . .

5. I am in love with Percy Jackson. And if the Council ever knew, they would murder me. Literally.

I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I am many things.

I am a Catholic Schoolgirl, with my socks pulled high and my hair in a ponytail.

I am an artist, with my colors and messes.

I am an Oracle, with words I don't know, and prophecies for heroes.

I am a forbidden lover, alone in the world.

I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and this is my story.

AN: **That was the prologue! Please review! **

**So until next time,**

**be good,**

**be gracious,**

**be kind,**

**-Lady Bird**


	2. Dionysus Gets His Wine Back

I am Rachel

_By Cici Bird (Lady Bird)_

Disclaimer: I, in any way, shape, or form, am Rick Riordan or own Percy Jackson. Nothing you see here is mine, except the plot. I don't even get Rachel's grey jacket!

000

Chapter One: Mr. D Gets his Wine Back

"Chiron!" I yelled.

"Chiron!"

I was running through the strawberry fields where Chiron was helping a few campers pick the juicy red fruits. He heard me and looked up.

"Yes, Rachel?"

I breathed heavily, since I had run all the way from the Big House.

"Mr. D, he needs to speak with you," I yawned. Mr D had woken me up to go find the Activities Director. "He says it's important."

"Probably claims I cheated on Pinochle." Chiron muttered, and he started to walk back to the Big House.

"And Rachel," he said, eying my hair, in a messy bun, my pink spahghetti strap tank top, and plaid flannel PJ bottoms, "Come back up to the Big House, you need to be dressed properly. What will people think of our Oracle?"

I rolled my eyes and followed him across the valley, and I watched some of the construction of the new cabins. The older campers, satyrs, and some volunteers from Olympus were currently working on the Iris cabin. It looked like a regular cabin, but supposedly it turned glistening colors when it rained. But it hadn't rained lately, so I wouldn't know. In the past three weeks, they had built four cabins: Hecate, whose cabin was made out of magic rocks; Hestia, whose cabin looked like a comfy country home, Janus, whose cabin had two doors, and whichever one you walked through made the cabin look different, and the Undetermined Cabin, which was painted with images of all sorts of gods and goddesses. They had also built me an art studio, so I could have something to do here.

I walked through the back door of the Big House with Chiron, and he and I split up our separate ways. I headed up to my room.

I was the only girl in all of Camp Half-Blood with her own room. I sort of liked it sometimes. I had a big four-poster bed with a purple comforter, and lots of koala stuffed animals. I had a pretty light fixture hanging above. There was a big mirror above my dresser, which made the room look a lot bigger. In a corner was a cluttered makeshift art studio, where I did all my paintings, sculptures, and other artsy stuff.

I pulled open my dresser drawer, and found a pair of jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a jacket that read 'Make Art, Not War' on the back, that my mom got me at the Pink section in Victoria's Secret. I brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail.

I walked down to the Den, where Mr. D and Chiron were discussing something heatedly.

"But Chiron, it doesn't matter if I cheated at Pinochle! I got my wine back!" Mr. D indicated the goblet of blood red liquid that sat before him.

Chiron looked worried. "Did Zeus take off your punishment?"

"I dunno, send him a letter." The god's eyes looked up at me. "Rebecca, do you need anything? Chiron and I are having a discussion."

"Rachel," I corrected. "Sir, what's going on?"

"None of your business. Now, GO!"

I bolted out the door to the the Cabin Commons to find Annabeth. I know she didn't like me, but I ignored it. I found her on a bench reading the Greek translation of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, complete with pictures that looked like they belonged on the side of an Ancient Greek vase. I couldn't read Greek, but the picture depicted Alice discussing Uglification with the Mock Turtle.

"Anna-"

"What?" She muttered, her eyes glowering.

"Well, I overheard Mr. D and Chiron-"

"What? Get to the point Rachel, I'm reading."

"Mr. D is drinking. Wine. He might be leaving."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "But—punishment—fifty years. . ." She bookmarked her book with a picture of Percy, giving me a small smirk, as to say, 'He's mine, back off'.

But her smirk turned into a small smile, and I looked behind me, where I saw six or so campers and three satyrs coming up behind me.

Katie Gardner spoke up first. She had become one of my best friends at camp. "Rach, we have a surprise, before you go off to that prissy school."

Connor and Travis Stoll were holding malicious looks on their faces. Grover and Clarisse each grabbed one of my hands, and Percy led the way to the edge of the forest.

Will Morgan, one of the new Hecate kids tied a blindfold around my head. He held my shoulders, while Grover and Clarisse held my hands.

"For our Oracle!" the group shouted, and Will untied the blindfold. We were in a cave, and two long tables lined each wall. There were bottles of paint, all sorts of brushes, mounds of clay, and a sink that cleaned the brushed for you. A cabinet hung above the sink and I opened it up.

A bucket of greasy paint thinner (damn the liquid) fell on my head. I screamed, and giggled, and gathered my friends in a group hug. Annabeth shot me a nasty look.

"I hate you guys!" I said in a friendship-y manner.

This was a good way to spend my last three days at Camp Half-Blood.

000

**AN: Hehe! Chapter one! Did you like it? Really? Then review!**

**Did I make Annabeth seem like a witch? I didn't want her too, Annabeth's my favorite, but still show her dislike of Rachel.**

**So, until next time,**

**be good,**

**be gracious,**

**be kind,**

**and review,**

**-Lady Bird**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_**Okay, did y'all see my major mess up? You should have told me!!!**_

_**I wrote that Rachel had an art studio before they surprised one with one...**_

_**I am ashamed... **_

_**Y'all should have pointed it out!!!! **_

_**And since I'm so ashamed, I'm not continuing nor editing this story until I get some good reviews and a Beta.**_

_**I repeat, I need a Beta!**_

_**So, Until Next Time,**_

_**Be good,**_

_**Be gracious,**_

_**Be Kind,**_

_**and Review,**_

_**-Lady Bird**_


	4. I Get a New Friend

I am Rachel

Cici Bird

**heehee! I decided to continue! Yay!

Disclaimer: Though these characters are in the public domain, and therefore, I have the right to use them, I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else you recognize.

_**Chapter Two**_

_**I Get a New Friend**_

I stepped out of the shower for the third time this evening. The paint thinner my friends had dunked on me had made my hair greasy and gross. Steam trailed behind me, and I pulled on my robe and piled my hair on top of my head in a towl twist.

_Ding dong!_

I heard my phone ring. A text message ring. Who would be texting me? I picked up my phone to read it.

**Hi honey, its mom. Your father and I will be at camp at noon tomorrow to pick you up. We have a surprise for you!**

"Please," I muttered. I bet it wasn't even mom who sent the message. She never bothers texting me, and besides, mom was a chatspeaker.

I dressed in a yellow V-Neck shirt and knee-length shorts. I looked in the mirror—a little too much cleavage. I put on a white tank top under my shirt, threw my hair in a ponytail, and headed downstairs for some art time before dinner.

Chiron and Mr. D were playing Pinochle in the den. Mr. D was drinking a glass of wine, and staring a it with… love? Something like that. I stepped in to see what time it was.

"Hello Mr. D, Chiron."

"Hello, Rachel." Said Chiron. Mr. D nodded.

I twisted my head to the clock, when I suddenly felt a heat inside me. It was a growing warmth, like a tiny sun. It travelled up, and I could feel it in my throat. . .

"Upon a love we shall be lost,A life, a reign, and a song will cost.

The winter snows will shed their ice,

And thoughts of summer will entice.

Tread lightly traveler, and beware,

A hero's life shan't have good fare."

I gasped heavily.

'Rachel!" Chiron grabbed me as I sunk to the ground. Then everything went black.

My dreams went in and out for the rest of the evening. They were mostly about the winter. The sky was dark and the air was icy. I could hear screams from the distance. Then I saw Percy. He had his sword and was fighting with nothing. Just swinging in anguish.

"Percy," I called out, Percy!"

He turned around to look at me, and walked closer. He was no more than two inches away from me.

Then Dream Percy kissed me. I pulled away in surprise, and he looked at me and smiled. And with his smile he showed two sharp fangs. He bared them.

"Oh my gods!" My eyes shot open, and I gasped heavily. "Oh my gods," I breathed. I was in my room, in my bed.

"Rachel?" I turned, and saw the last person I expected to see.

Annabeth.

Then she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry for everything! I've been such a witch to you and I didn't like you and I thought you were after Percy!" I mentally giggled. Silly Annabeth, of course I'm after Percy! Annabeth continued. "And I think we could be really good friends!"

She let go of me. "What happened?"

"I had a prophecy and passed out. After that I have no idea. What day is it?"

Annabeth tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's Friday, same day. And we had Dionysus wake you up sooner since your parents are coming and you can't eat ambrosia. . ."

She pulled me out of bed so I could get some leftovers for dinner. Chiron usually left some in the Big House fridge.

There were three burgers wrapped in tin foil, and since I lived in the Big House, I was entitled to it. Annabeth and I each took one. We put them in the microwave. As they spun around for a minute and a half, Annabth and I chatted. Then Chiron walked in.

"Rachel, we need to talk to you."

_**AN: Was it good? I haven't updated in a while… I had my computer taken away, but I'll update when I can. I have the story coming together in my mind. And I'm really disoriented right now, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me! And REVIEW! Press the green button, it's not too hard!**_

_**So, Until next time-**_

_**Be good,**_

_**Be gracious,**_

_**Be kind,**_

_**-Lady Bird**_


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**THIS STORY IS ON PERMANENT HIATUS.**

**If you want to continue it, if that's even possible, PM me at the account Darkening Whispers. So, if you want to finish this incomplete story, feel free, just email me first. If anyone actually wants to, it's first come first serve.**

**Sorry for my lack of updating, and sorry for giving up on these stories. But, I just re read them and I think they're crappier than my current stories. So if anyone wants to finish it, remember, private message me. **

**-Lyra (Cici Bird/Darkening Whispers)**


End file.
